In A Heart Beat
by XxoxoX
Summary: [AU, OneShot] Some turning points in our life happen not only when we least expect them, but often in the time it takes for our hearts to make a single beat.


**_In A Heart Beat_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

The once sunny sky that had been a soft myriad of pale blue hues had changed, almost literally, ina heart beat.

A dark gray blanket had stretched itself out across the good weather,  
and with the artificial dusk came quick, cruel breaths of wind that had a way of biting through clothing and attacking the unprotectedskin underneath.

A boy with a battered, black beanie hat tucked over his long, unruly silver locks shivered as a quick blast of icy wind pulled at his dark red T-shirt he had thrown on hastily that morning with sun-shine pouring in through his window.

He crossed his arms over his somewhat sinewy chest and turned his back to the wind, cursing softly underneath his breath.

The aroma of impending rain loud in his nose, he continued walking down the sidewalk, avoiding large groups of people the best he could.  
His worn out sneakers scuffed the cement as he made a sudden turn down A unfamiliar street.

That was one thing he like about Tokyo. It was excruciatingly easy to get lost.

He lifted eyes sharp with cunning, and the color of a stop light that had briefly been yellow before it had turned red and cut off eager,  
un patient drivers, as he walked by, to the tainted sky above.

A single tear-shaped rain-drop fell on his face, landing on his nose and slowly ran down his cheek until it collected at his chin and fell away to meet it's death at the hands of dirty concrete that drank it up selfishly, leaving only a damp spot for a grave.

The silver haired boy, looking no older then eighteen to the name-less people driving past as the stop light switched once again to green,  
stopped and looked down at the wet spot until it began to rain so hard the one tiny spot grew until it covered all the side-walk like a thriving disease.

He blinked a rain drop away from his dark eye-lashes, shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans with missing knees, and walked on, taking the next turn he came upon, making sure to avert his uniquely colored eyes from the name of the street.

He wanted to stay lost for a while.

Between the driving rain and the unforgiving wind, he started to shiver despite his conscious effort not to. To him, shivering was showing weakness. Or something girls did.

When he came upon a subway station, his sneaker-clad feet led him to it without hesitation, seeking relief from the freezing rain.

It was crowded.

He hated crowds.

He sighed deeply and tried to ignore the mass of people around him,  
and found an unoccupied bench.

He slouched so that his head rested on the back of the bench,  
his feet placed firmly on the ground. The sound of the rain beating down on the roof mingled with the sound of blended voices, muffled footsteps, and barreling sub cars sliding into port, and then making a fuss as they left.

He closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on the rain. He breathed in and out slowly, focusing only on the rain.

He opened his eyes and observed the people as they passed. All their faces were unhappy and stony. They all blended together until he couldn't distinguish anyone.

A deep frown marred his lips as his eyes scanned the glaring mass of uncaring, no bodies hurrying to their equally interesting destinations

His glittering eyes dulled as he realized he was just one more. Even with his unique hair, and unique eyes, he was just one more body.

One more glare, one more frown, nothing special. Just someone else rushing around going no where.

One more raindrop hitting the concrete.

He blinked.

Smiles, laughter, long blue-black hair in a hopeless tangled mess from the rain, happy dark-chocolate eyes.

He sat up a little and refocused on the girl that had just entered the station along with four other girls.

She was laughing. It wasn't just a sound, and it wasn't fake. It was a happy, free sound that reached her smokey brown eyes and shook her slim nearly fragile looking body.

A bright yellow back-pack was slung over her shoulder, and he watched intently as she sat it on the ground and squeezed on the ex-cess water from her wavy ebony tresses.

He turned his gaze away from her, puzzled by his interest. She certainly didn't look particularly interesting. She looked a lot like all the other teen-aged girls crawling all over Japan.

She wasn't even that pretty. He'd seen better. But when he turned back around, even though there was about a hundred other people coming and going, his eyes found her without the slightest bit of trouble.

She and a group of other girls, similarly dressed as she was, were checking the time on a large clock.

They seemed displeased by the time, but the one girl - the one with the dreamy eyes and sopping wet raven hair was still smiling.

She gestured to her friends to the sub that was scheduled to leave any moment and they all took off at a lop-sided run, thanks to their baggage, laughing at themselves as they did so.

Just your average, silly teenaged girls.

He tried to tear his gaze away from the simply dressed, unremarkable girl, but his gaze was locked onto her.

As she waited to board the sub, her head turned - looked past all the others and her falcon-like eyes settled on his.

His heart beat.

A throng of people obscured her from his view, nearly sending him into a panic.

Without thinking about it, he jumped up from his seat and pushed through the crowd, looking for her - wanting to see her one more time before she left.

He made it to the sub, but she was no where to be seen. His shallow breathing evened out and his bright eyes dulled.

His heart beat.

Suddenly there she was - her face in the window, her eyes locked onto him, and only him. Not any one of the other people passing by - just him.  
He never released her from his fierce gaze.

Even when the sub pulled away and disappeared out of sight he still stood there.  
Her face burned into his retinas, he turned and walked away, feeling unsettled and disturbed and lacking something. But at least he was feeling.

That in itself made his aware - aware that he was alive.

Filled with unexplainable energy he exited the station and stared out at the pouring rain.

His heart beat.

The rain stopped without warning. They gray abated, pale blue taking its place.

He began walking, this time keeping his gaze off the ground, choosing instead to look up at the sky.

A/N:

This is the product of my boredom and my unwillingness to work on anything else (even though I really should finish the chapter I have nearly completedfor Tokyo rain). This is completely random and really doesn't have a point, but I needed something to do and this is what came out. It onlt took about 15 minutes to write... Let's just call it a writing exercise, shall we? So...ta-da?

**-- SilverSqueakyInuEars**


End file.
